justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie
Cast * Spongebob SquarePants - Elliot (Open Season) * Patrick Star - Boog (Open Season) * Gary the Snail - Buddy (Open Season) * Squidward Tentacles - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Eugene H. Krabs - Aladdin * Sheldon J. Plankton - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Karen - The Beldam (Coraline) * Dennis - Scar (The Lion King) * King Neptune - Manny (Ice Age) * Mindy - Peaches (Ice Age 4) * Squire - Sid (with Diego as extra) (Ice Age) * Phil - Blu (Rio) * Crown Polisher - Chicken Little (Disney Character 2005) * Perch Perkins - Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The 1st Epic Novel Movie) * Waiter - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Fish - Various Characters (Open Season, Monsters Inc., A Bug's Life, The Angry Birds Movie) * Sandy Cheeks - Giselle (Open Season) * Mrs. Puff - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Goofy Goober - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Goofy Goober Clock - Bob the Tomato (Veggietales) * Two Attendant Fish - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Lead Thug - Nigel (Rio) * Tub Thugs - Dab and the Dodos (Ice Age) * Frogfish Tongue Old Lady - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Frogfish - Tamatoa (Moana) * Mr. Whiskers - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) * Cyclops - Shaw (Open Season) * David Hasselhoff - Yogi Bear (2010 LA) * Captain Bart - Gru (Despicable Me) * Pirates - Minions (Despicable Me and Minions) * Potty the Parrot - Kyle (Despicable Me) Scenes: The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 1 - Ah, the Sea The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 2 - I'm Ready For Promotion/ Plan Z/ Elliot gets demoted The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 3 - Bless you Peaches/Crowns and Sundaes The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 4 - Manny's Wrath The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 5 - Hans' Evil Plan Z The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 6 - The Thug Tug The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 7 - All Hail Prince Hans The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 8 - Tamatoa Chase/Just Kids The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 9 - "Now that were men" The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 10 - Bigger Boot The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 11 - Shell City (Shaw's House) The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 12 - The Yogi Bear and Scar Strikes Back/Peaches stalls Manny/Elliot vs Scar The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 13 - Goofy Goober Rock The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 14 - Hooray for Elliot The ElliotBob DeerPants Movie Part 15 - End Credits Trivia: The clips for Red are the same images from Seansiq Productions This movie will be having scenes of Nigel, Dab and the Dodos, Shaw, and Prince Hans, and Tamatoa's defeat and the scenes of and Dr. Facilier's Death in Part 8 and Scar's Death from The Lion King 1994 in end of Part 12 The clips for Lightning McQueen and Mater and Nigel and Dab and the Dodos are the same images from Dragon Rockz The clips for the Various Characters saying "all hail plankton" will green glowing eyes are the same similar images from Dragon Rockz Diego ice age 4.png Sid..jpg Ice Age Peaches Pre-teen.png CharIMages 0000s 0011 Manny-copy-4.png Bob and Larry.png Felonius Gru'.png Mater.png Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png Hans transparent.png Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg ABMovie Red.png Boog in Open Season Shorts.jpg Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Movie Spoofs